


Game On

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: You and Sweet Pea have been playing a game of chase for months. Now it was time to end the growing sexual tension.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request! I can't believe I wrote this in a few hours? Although its kinda meh so that's apparent lmao. Requested dialogue prompts are in bold! Also using this for my "Free Space" square on my Riverdale Kink Bingo card. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Choking, Mild daddy kink, Dirty talk, Sweet Pea actually wears a condom for once.

You and Sweet Pea had been stringing each other along for months now. It was a game of cat and mouse that didn’t seem like it was ever going to end. Tonight was no different, you had on a particularly revealing outfit that you knew would grab his attention. Especially as you popped her ass out while leaning over the bar to whisper something to Toni. It was obvious what you were doing, but you didn’t care. You wanted this game to end. Tonight. 

You heard a catcall whistle behind you, causing you to straighten your posture and turn around. You leaned back against the bar casually as you took in the sight of the tall, handsome Serpent in front of you. Your eyes locked and you wet your lips with your tongue playfully. 

Sweet Pea bit his lip as his eyes roved downward, sweeping down your body before coming back up. The look on his face was pure satisfaction of the view in front of him. Clearly a low cut crop top and tight miniskirt were the way to go. 

You couldn’t help but quirk a brow at his display of approval, “ **Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? ‘Cause if you did, we’re having sex. Right now.** ” Though your tone was sarcastic, you were saying nothing but the truth. You had every intention of fucking him tonight. Obviously by the smirk he was giving you, the feeling was totally mutual. 

His eyebrows raised slightly in surprise at your comment. It had always just been innuendo with you two, this was totally new territory. But, Sweet Pea found that he was very into it. “Right now? On this bar? In front of everyone, princess? You’re feeling dirty tonight.” 

You laughed in response, pushing yourself off from the bar so that you could step forward into his personal space. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I always thought you had a little exhibitionist kink hiding somewhere inside of you, Sweets. Want to prove your dominance in front of all your serpent buddies, show them what a real man can do?” 

His hands found your waist and held onto it with a firm grip. You couldn’t believe how big his hands were, they were simply massive and all you could suddenly think about were all the  _ things _ he could do with them. “You know me so well, don’t you?” He whispered into your ear. “But I’m pretty sure Hog-Eye would nail me to the wall if I had sex with a fine little snake like you on his bar.” 

A giggle escaped your throat as you grabbed onto the lapels of his leather jacket. “Your place then?” You probed, hoping that he’d agree. “Or mine?” 

“Hmm,” He hummed. “My place. It’s closer.” He leaned his head down and captured your lips with his own. It was deep and passionate, full of the want that had built up over so much time. He could barely hold himself back from going further. However, after a moment he pulled away to laugh at your pouting face. “ **Saddle up, Doll.** ” He said, “You’re in for a  _ ride _ .” 

It didn’t take long to get to his trailer as he was literally right around the corner from the bar. The entire time you had your body pressed against his back, hands roving underneath his jacket to get a feel for his broad chest. 

After parking, you quickly hopped off the back. He turned to take the sight of you in again before getting up. “You really want to do this?” He asked casually, hiding his hope that you did. 

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him, “would I have had to drive me here if I didn’t? Stop stalling and take me inside so I can have that ride you were speaking so highly of.” 

Sweet Pea chuckled as he took you inside of his trailer. There was a typical amount of mess for a single guy living by himself, take out boxes on the table. Half empty beer bottles laying around. An ashtray full of ash and cigarette butts. At least it didn’t smell terrible and there were no visible bugs. “You’re such a guy.” You muttered, unable to stop yourself. 

“If you wanted a five star hotel, baby, then we could have gone to your place.” He replied sarcastically as he took off his boots and jacket. “I hope you didn’t expect it to look like the Five Seasons. Maid service isn’t until tomorrow.” 

“Ass,” You replied, pushing him jokingly as you walked passed to inspect the rest of his home. Sweet Pea was right behind you, smacking you on the ass to hurry you up. You couldn’t help but laugh as you got to his room. You were unsurprised to find dirty laundry strewn everywhere and what you assumed to be clean launder in a pile. “Wow, Pea, you really do need a maid.” 

“Nah, I just need a good girlfriend to teach me how to fold clothes.” He said mockingly as he turned your body around so he could initiate another kiss. You kissed him back, ignoring his misogynistic remark. It was just as fiery as the one back at the Wyrm had been, his hands now daring to rove down across your ass to give it a firm squeeze. 

You let out a small groan at his touch, your own hands sneaking up his shirt in order to get him to pull it off. Pea laughed lightly as he did so, “can’t wait to get my naked, huh Doll?” He asked with that same signature smirk. 

“I’ve been trying to get you naked for months, you just can’t take a hint.” You replied cattily before pulling off your own shirt. Sweet Pea watched with delight before reaching around you and unclasping your bra so that he could take it off. 

“I like playing hard to get.” He teased taking each breast in his hands in order to knead them. “Fangs is going to be so jealous I got to do this. He’s been wanting to touch these even longer than I have.” 

You rolled your eyes, “Tell Fogarty to stop dreaming about using my boobs as pillows because he’s not my type. If he wants to touch boobs so bad then he can make Kevin grow some.” 

Sweet Pea laughed, backing you up until you fell back onto the bed. His hands snaked down your body and to your skirt, prying it off your hips hungrily. “Oh daddy, now who’s not wasting any time?” 

His head shot up at the nickname, “daddy?” He asked, curiously. “I think I like that.” 

“I knew you would.” You cooed back before pulling him on top of you in order to kiss him again. Your tongues met, battling it out even though you knew he would win. Fuck he was such a good kisser, you thought you were going to melt into the bed sheets just from the feel of his lips on yours. 

Sweet Pea moved his hips against yours and you could feel his erection through his pants rubbing against your thigh. He moaned into the kiss as you reached down to tug off his belt and unbutton his jeans. His lips quickly moved to your neck, trailing down as you tried to get his pants off. 

Without taking his lips off your skin, he pulled his jeans down and kicked them off before putting one hand on your chest and another between your legs. A finger trailed across your slit over your underwear, causing him to snicker against your collarbone. “Someone’s moist. I’ve barely even touched you.” 

“Just looking at you gets me wet, daddy.” You teased pushing your hips down to feel more friction against his fingers. He began to pad at your clit through your underwear, reducing you into a whining mess beneath him. 

Sweet Pea would be smirking if he wasn’t biting at your shoulder teasingly, finger moving faster so that the sighs coming from you grew louder. After a few minutes you reached down to grab him through his underwear. “You better give me this cock, Pea.” You practically growled at him, “I’m ready, stop stalling.” 

“It’s called foreplay, princess.” Sweet Pea said, sitting up as he bucked his hips into your hand playfully. “But if you want me to fuck you, all you have to do is ask nicely.” 

You groaned at him, “ _ Please _ , fuck me into his mattress. Wear out my wet pussy with your dick so we can both finally get what we want.” 

He laughed a bit then as he stood long enough to take off his boxers and your underwear. He grabbed a condom, opening the wrapper with his teeth in a way that sent a thrill down your spine and into your core. 

Sweet Pea rolled the rubber on as you spread your legs for him. He settled between them, guiding himself into you with ease. You heard him curse under his breath as he began pumping in and out at a smooth pace while he attacked your mouth with his own. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist, moving your body in sync with his as he sped up. One hand trailed to the base of your throat, hovering there as he pressed down firmly, forefinger and thumb threatening to wrap around at any moment. 

He broke the kiss to inhale deeply, his thrusts getting harder each time he pushed back in until the headboard was slamming loudly against the wall. “Choke me,” You begged him, assuring him that it was alright. A cruel smile twisted on his lips as he moved his grip up to your throat, pressing on your pressure points expertly. 

“You like that, baby girl?” He asked, “me fucking your tight pussy while I choke you? Fuck, I knew you were bad when I first laid eyes on you.” 

His pace was impossibly fast now, the bed squeaking so loud that you were sure it would break. Your eyes rolled, vision waning as he cut off your blood flow. Your climax was rising, tension curling inside your abdomen as you couldn’t help but moan. He was pushing you so far down that you thought the mattress might start to envelope you completely. 

“You gonna cum all over my cock, princess?” He asked, sensing that you were close. He released his grip on your throat so that blood surged once more. The rush made you feel dizzy and elated at the same time. He grabbed onto your hips to adjust the angle, and now he was hitting that sweet spot that had your toes curling and mouth screaming as you came. 

Sweet Pea didn’t let up, keeping up his rough pace and bruising your hip bones with his grip. He waited until your moans slowly died down and became soft whimpers. Only then did he let his pace slacken, his sloppy thrusts allowing him to finally orgasm. 

He collapsed on top of you, careful not to harm you with his weight. “Fuck, baby, that was amazing.” 

You trailed a finger up his spine, teasing him with your light touch. “I hope you’re not tired after just round one, Sweets. I have much more planned for you tonight.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh into your neck, “dirty girl. You’ll be all used up by the time I’m done with you.”

You let your nails graze his shoulders threateningly. “Game on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment, subscribe, or [leave a tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
